Maafkan aku, Sarada
by Eynn
Summary: Cerita dari 'Sampai jumpa lagi anata' dari sisi Boruto. Dan flashback sehari sehari sebelum ending cerita yang pertama.


**_Terimakasih karena sudah baca, review, dan like cerita sebelumnya._** **_Disarankan_** ** _membaca 'Sampai Jumpa lagi, Anata' lebih dulu. Ya, itu aja. Semoga kalian suka..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Boruto by Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pair: BoruSara_**

_

Boruto POV

Aku melihatnya, surai hitam yang indah menari diterpa angin yang bergerak melewati panel jendela tanpa perlu kata permisi. Wajahnya sembab karena terus terusan menangis. Aku benci.. Sangat benci saat air mata berharganya harus keluar hanya gara-gara aku. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya sedih.

Aku kembali berjalan memasuki rumah, menuju arah _Kaa-san_ yang sedang memasak sup tomat untuk Sarada. Aku harap dia mau makan "Boruto... Kau disana nak?" tanya suara itu padaku.

"Iya aku disini _Kaa-san_ "

"Bukankah...kau seharusnya menggunakan kesempatanmu untuk bertemu Sarada?"

"Iya.. tapi aku.. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya" Rasanya sakit, setiapkali melihat dia menitihkan air matanya.. Ini lebih sakit daripada saat aku sekarat oleh peluru yang menembus tubuhku..

"Kau sudah kehilangan setengah harimu Boruto. Tolong jangan sia-siakan lagi setengah hari yang tersisa"

"Baik akan ku coba"

 _Kaa-san_ berjalan membawa makanan menuju kamar Sarada.. Dan diketoknya pintu itu..

'Tok... Tok... Tok'

"Sarada.. Mama bawakan makanan untukmu" ujar Sakura _Kaa-san_ pada Sarada. Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Sarada padanya hingga _Kaa-san_ juga terlihat murung... Ini semua salahku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja yang disediakan di depan kamar Sarada seraya menunggu _Kaa-san_ yang berusaha membujuk Sarada. Makanan yang dibuat Kaa-san semalam tidak tersentuh sama sekali di atas meja itu... Sarada tidak mau makan dan sekarang kudengar tangisan menyayat hati dari balik tembok itu. _Kaa-san_ mulai menangis... Dan ini semua salahku...

Aku harus bertemu dengan Sarada dan meminta maaf padanya.. Atas semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu. Hatiku kembali luluh dan tenang saat melihat Sarada tertidur disana tidur yang sangat tenang dan nyaman...

Hingga akhirnya dia berteriak memanggil namaku..

"BORUTOOO"

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Boruto.. " ujarnya. Ah.. Sekarang kekhawatirannya sudah bergerak ke setiap suaranya yang keluar.

"Ayolah Sarada, jangan pasang wajah sedihmu itu- _ttebasa_. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi-"

'ringtone hp berbunyi'

"Sebentar Sarada, ada telepon masuk.." Ku ambil hp ku dan kulihat siapa yang sudah berani menginterupsi Saradaku. Namun tak kutemukan nama disana, hanya tertera nomor yang acak. Ku angkat dan dekatkan hp ke telinga kananku.

Awalnya tak terdengar jelas suara di seberang sana. Tapi semakin lama suara itu semakin fokus. Ada yang berteriak di ujung sana.. Aku bergerak menjauh dari Sarada dan memunggunginya.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat pagi inspektur... Perkenalkan nama saya Kawaki" Bagaimana bisa!? Apa bandar senjata ilegal itu kabur dari penjara setelah kutangkap kemarin? Kutengokkan tatapanku pada Sarada

"Hahaha..tentunya kau ingatkan siapa aku?" tanyanya padaku. "Ya, aku ingat" jawabku singkat. "Saranku inspektur, kau tidak perlu masuk kerja hari ini. Kantor polisi sayap timur sudah ku kuasai. Ya, kalau kau masih mau bekerja silahkan. Tapi, jangan tanyakan aku kado apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti. Hahahaha" Sial! Tahan... Tenanglah diriku, ada Sarada di sini, jangan buat dia tambah khawatir, ku ucapkan kata ini berkali-kali untuk menenangkanku. "Sampai jumpa" ucapnya lalu memutus sambungan panggilan. Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah Sarada, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sara-" Ehhh?! Apa ini, Sarada menciumku. Bukankah ini sudah terlambat untuk acara morning kiss. Seharusnya dia melakukannya saat kita bangun tidur tadi, tapi tak apalah.. Ini juga nikmat...

"Hati-hati ya Anata" bisik Sarada ke telingaku dan memberikan ciuman singkat ke pipi milikku. Ternyata Sarada benar-benar romantis. Ku ubah raut wajah khawatirku untuk menatap wajah yang cantik itu.

"Hmm, siap jendral. Aku pergi duluan ya.. Sampai jumpa" Aku melakukan penghormatan seperti saat aku bertemu dengan atasanku.

"Iya Boruto, hati-hati ya"

Ku kendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kantor polisi pusat.

Markas pusat benar-benar terlihat sepi...aku segera berlari ke dalam dan disana tidak ada seorangpun. Pasti semuanya telah dikuasainya sekarang.

Aku berlari sambil mengendap-endap menuju ruanganku. Kuamati setiap lorong yang ada.. Setelah kurasa situasi aman, aku akan langsung bergerak menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Sekarang aku berada persis di depan ruanganku. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok di persimpangan lorong yang tak jauh dari sana, karena tak sengaja mendengar suara dari arah ruanganku.

"Kawaki, apa kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya seseorang dari dalam sana.

"Tentu saja, dia itu inspektur dengan integritas tertinggi yang pernah kutemui.. Dia pasti datang apapun yang terjadi" jawab seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Kawaki.

Jadi dia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Aku harus lebih waspada kepadanya. Ku ambil telepon genggamku, dan ku tekan nomor disana untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Halo?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Kututup hpku sejenak dengan telapak tanganku dan kuamati lagi sekelilingku. "Halo Jendral, saya Uzumaki Boruto"

"Hm.. Ada apa?"

"Markas kepolisian di Konohagakure sudah di kuasai musuh. Berdasarkan hasil identifikasi saya, pemimpin kelompok tersebut adalah Kawaki. Saya berharap anda memberikan wewenang untuk mengirimkan personil lainnya guna menyelamatkan sandra"

"Baiklah, akan ku kirim bantuan segera ke sana"

"Terimakasih Jendral Jigen" kututup telepon tersebut.

'Tap.. Tap... Tap.. '

Kudengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearaku. Kuraih pistol dari sabuk holsterku dan bersandar di tembok lorong itu.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap' bunyi langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin berat.

'Tap'

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan ku keluarkan perlahan. Orang itu berhenti tepat di perpotongan lorong itu. Dia bergerak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ku tempelkan pistolku di depan dada karena aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari sakunya.. Granat kah? Pistol kah? Pisau? Apapun itu aku tidak pernah tahu...

Dia dongakkan kepalanya lagi menatap jalan di depannya. Dia sepertinya sedang berusaha mengamati keadaan sekitar... Ditengokkan kepalanya ke arah lorong sebelah kanan.. SIALLL

Dia menengok tepat kearahku...

'DOOORRR'

LJLJLJLJLJ

Sarada kembali terisak dan sesekali menjambak surai kesukaanku itu. Aku tahu dia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kesalahan yang ku buat.. Pasti berat baginya untuk melepaskanku...

"Apa seberat ini untuk melepaskanku Sarada?" entah mengapa tanpa kusadari kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sekarang. Bukan ini yang ingin ku tanyakan pertama kali padanya.

Aku ingin tersenyum. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan senyumnya, meski itu berarti apapun yang aku bisa... Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang, menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar dan tak pantas untuk dilihatnya.

Aku bisa apa sekarang!?? Saat diriku yang sudah mati ini berusaha menghiburnya karena kematianku... Apa itu bisa disebut layak?

Kuulangi pertanyaan itu padanya. Dan hanya anggukan kepala yang diberikannya kepadaku. Aku juga sama Sarada..

..Masih belum sanggup untuk melepaskanmu.

Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi padanya, sehingga dia menahan kedipan matanya karena takut aku menghilang saat dirinya mengedipkan mata. Dan saat itu juga kutetapkan hatiku. Aku membuat janji yang kali ini pasti.. PASTI kutepati, bahwa aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun...

Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang..

"Makanlah Sarada, aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit. Dia juga butuh makan" kukatakan itu padanya karena dia terlihat lemas sekali.. Mereka berdua harus bertahan. Impianku terakhir yang kutinggalkan di dunia ini.

Oh Tuhan.. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya jika dirinya seperti ini karena aku..

Dia akhirnya mau menyantap makanannya setelah kuyakinkan dirinya. Aku berdiri berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa untuknya.. Agar dia dapat menikmati istirahat sementaranya...

Kuberanikan tanganku untuk berusaha menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. Kuraih pipi lembutnya.. namun tanganku tak bisa menggapai apapun. Huh.. Ini menyakitkan, dunia kami memang sudah berbeda sekarang.

Kuangkat kembali tanganku dan ku tatapnya, cahaya benar-benar sudah menembus tubuhku dengan sempurna.. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggapai satu partikelpun di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar berharap aku ada menemani Sarada

Permohonanku terkabul.. Aku benar-benar ada di sini.. Bahkan Sarada ada di hadapanku..

Tapi entah mengapa semuanya terasa salah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa selalu ada bersamamu dan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan... Sarada"

LJLJLJLJLJ

Bukan aku yang menarik pelatuk itu dari tempatnya. Bukan diriku pula yang merasakan sakit akibat dari tembakan itu. Kupandangi lorong yang berada di seberangku. Laki-laki berdiri dengan jas yang berwarna biru bercampur dengan putih... Mitsuki.

Dia menembak orang itu.

Belum sempat otakku memproses kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan pada Mitsuki. Deru langkah orang berlarian telah memenuhi setiap ruang kosong disekitarku.

Aku berlari menuju arah sebaliknya dari tempat Mitsuki berdiri menembakkan pistolnya saat aku mengetahui Mitsuki sudah tidak ada di lorong tersebut... Kemana dia??

"Kejar dia!!" Titah Kawaki pada anak buahnya.. Aku berlari menelusuri setiap lorong dan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Tak ku pedulikan setiap perpotongan jalan yang datang menghampiriku.. Kaki ku tetap melangkah, dan aku tak tau kemana...

Ada tembok beton salah satu penyangga gedung di hadapanku... Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerang dan berhenti berlari..

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok itu.. Hingga ku sadari mereka mulai menembaki tempat ku berlindung...

'DOORR'

'DOORR'

Puluhan peluru menghantam tembok ini dan membuatnya sedikit bergetar.. Bunyi tembakan bersaut-sautan, satu persatu peluru berjatuhan karena tidak mampu menembus tembok itu.. Saat bunyi berhenti, itulah kesempatan kecil yang diberikan kepadaku untuk membalas serangan itu

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Kaa-san aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"Apa itu nak?"

" _Kaa-sa_ n masih menyimpannya kan? Kotak perekam itu"

"Tentu saja.. _Kaa-san_ menjaganya dengan baik, apalagi saat itu _Kaa-san_ yang menemanimu"

"Tolong nanti _Kaa-san_ berikan itu pada Sarada, dengan amplop berbentuk musang ya.. Dan bantulah aku untuk membujuknya"

"Baiklah.. "

"Arigatou.. Karena sudah membawaku dengan cepat ke rumah sakit _Kaa-san_ "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Boruto.." Sakura _Kaa-san_ menitihkan air matanya... Lagi. "Itu sudah tugas _Kaa-san_.. Dan kau juga putra _Kaa-san_ kan?" lanjutnya

"Iya" ku jawab pertanyaan itu dengan senang hati. _Kaa-san_ menjemputku bersama kru medis lainnya dengan mobil ambulans dari rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha. _Kaa-san_ dengan teliti membersihkan setiap luka di tubuhku sambil terisak.. Aku mengingatnya.

Aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ , dan pergi ke tempat Sarada sebelum akhirnya _Kaa-san_ memanggilku dan membuatku menghentikan langkah.

"Boruto... Terimakasih, sudah mau menemani putriku"

Kugelengkan kepalaku "Tidak.. Justru aku yang berterimakasih pada _Kaa-san_ karena mengizinkanku memiliki Sarada meskipun ternyata usiaku sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk selalu menemaninya"

"Terimakasih _Kaa-san_ , maaf merepotkanmu selama ini"

LJLJLJLJLJ

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam aku berhasil bertahan dari kejaran mereka dan peluru-peluru liar yang mengikutiku. Kemana bantuan yang Jendral janjikan kepadaku. Mitsuki yang sedari tadi membantuku juga sudah mulai kelelahan... Sialan Kawaki itu!! Membebaskan para tahanan untuk melawan kami.

Kami bergerak menuju tempat para sanda yang berpotensi untuk menjadi kekuatan setelah tubuhku ini mulai susah bergerak. Penjagaan yang di buat Kawaki pada sandera cukup ketat sehingga menyulitkan kami untuk bisa menembusnya.

Kami berdua kembali bertarung lagi menghadapi musuh, berusaha menyelamatkan sandra dan melodi peluru yang dilepaskanpun tercipta.

'DORRR'

'DORRR'

LJLJLJLJLJ

Kutatap langit itu.. Warna seanda dengan rambutku. Waktuku tak akan lama lagi. _Kaa-san_ belum pulang setelah berpamitan akan membeli amplop musang padaku.

Sarada? Aku mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namaku. Entah mengapa pandanganku hanya terpaku pada langit itu seolah aku telah terikat oleh sihir di dalamnya.

"Maaf" Kata yang diucapkannya membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Sungguh benar-benar bukan tempatnya untuk meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya mengeluarkan kata itu.

Lagi-lagi dia menangis, Sarada-ku menangis lagi.

"Ajak aku Boruto" d..dia mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang membuat duniaku seolah runtuh menjadi abu.

"Tidak" tentu saja tidak akan pernah kuijinkan. Permintaan konyol macam apa itu Sarada! Aku marah, benar-benar marah. Hingga Sakura kaa-san datang memanggil namanya.

"Oh.. Astaga! Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?!" Pekik _Kaa-san_. Kaki? Kutengokkan pandanganku ke arah kaki Sarada. Oh astaga kakinya berdarah! Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi. Aghh!! Bakka Boruto!

 _Kaa-san_ memasuki rumah bersama dengan Sarada. Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit lega, Kaa-san pasti akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

" _Kaa-san_ aku percayakan Sarada padamu"

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Aghh!" Salah satu peluru itu menggores tanganku lumahan dalam.

"Boruto, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Tentu saja. Mitsuki selagi aku menahan mereka di sini larilah ke tempat para sandera dan bebaskan mereka!" Ujar ku sedikit berteriak, karena kerasnya bunyi tembakan disekitar kami.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Boruto"

"Ha? Jangan meremehkanku Mitsuki. Tentu saja, sekarang pergilah" Ujarku padanya.

Mitsuki berlari menuju ruang dimana para sandera berada. 7 orang melawan 1 orang... Huhhh. Aku pasti bisa!

'DOORR'

'DOORR'

Kulakukan tembakan tersebut dengan peluru yang tersisa. Kubidik setiap lawan dan kupastikan peluru yang terhempas tidaklah sia-sia.

'DORRR'

'DORRR'

'DORRR'

Sial! Peluruku habis

Sekarang hanya tersisa 4 orang lagi termasuk Kawaki.

Kusandarkan kembali tubuhku pada tiang beton itu. Menunggu lagi kesempatan saat mereka mereload senjata mereka.

Bunyi tembakan akhirnya berhenti

"Sarada.. doakan aku"

Keberanian diri untuk melawan keempat orang tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

"Aaaaaa" Aku berlari menuju kearahnya.

'Bughh'

Pukulanku mendarat tepat di wajah Kawaki. Tubuhnya oleng searah dengan pukulanku. Kubalikkan posisiku sehingga aku berhadapan dengan salah satu komplotannya yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.

Kurebut pistol yang dipegangnya saat keterkejutannya pada ku belum usai. Kutendang kaki laki-laki itu hingga dirinya terjatuh, lalu kutembakkan pistol ke arahnya.

'DORRR'

Dua kawan Kawaki yang lainnya juga tak luput dari sasaran tembakanku. Terakhir kutodongkan pistol itu ke arah Kawaki yang masih berada pada posisi berbaring.

"Menyerahlah Kawaki kau sudah kalah!" Teriakku padanya.

"Tidak! Kau yang kalah Boruto"

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum meremehkanku.

'BOOOMMMM!'

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kawaki!!!" Teriakku padanya. Dengan terpaksa kutarik pelatuk pistol itu.

'DORRR'

Ugghh... Kakiku berat sekali. Bunyi tembakan itu bukan dari pistol yang ku pegang, melainkan dari orang lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu suatu ruangan. Tubuhku merosot ke lantai dan darah segarpun mengalir.

"Kucampakkan diriku sendiri dan pada akhirnya aku lebih memilihmu Kawaki" ujar orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menolongku, ya tapi untuk yang satu ini ku beri kau poin plus, Ayah" Kawaki mengatakannya diikuti tawanya yang memenuhi ruangan.

Ayah? Kutengokkan pandanganku ke arah orang itu...

Jendral Jigen.

Sepertinya aku yang kalah Kawaki.

Pistol sudah tak lagi di genggamanku. Aku merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Kulihat lantai putih itu yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah, mengingatkanku dengan hari pernikahanku dengan Sarada. Ketika gaun merahnya menutupi lantai yang berwarna putih.

"Woi" ujar Kawaki yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Dia menendang jauh pistolku yang jatuh didekatnya.

Kutatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tangannya bergerak untuk melayangkan pukulannya padaku. Tentu saja tidak akan kuijinkan. Ku raih pisau kecil yang kutaruh di sekitar kakiku. Kutangkis dan ku genggam pergelangan tangannya yang hendak memukulku dengan tangan kiriku. Dan kuayunkan pisau itu dengan tangan kananku tepat menuju perutnya.

"Aghhhh!" Teriaknya karena serangan ku berhasil. Setelah kurasa cukup dalam kucabut pisau itu dan dirinya tergeletak di sana dengan darah yang merembes dengan cepat pada bajunya. Dia masih hidup, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya tapi salah satu kakiku dan tanganku sudah mati rasa.

'DORRR'

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku!!" Jendral... Tidak, sekarang dia hanya seorang ayah dari penjahat ini. Dia tak pantas lagi di panggil jendral. Aku sedikit merasa iba padanya, apa yang dia bangun dari nol seketika hancur oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Aku mengenal si pak Jigen ini, selama di kepolisian dirinya sangat tegas juga baik hati. Aku menganggapnya sudah seperti pamanku sendiri, saat jam istirahat sering kali dirinya bergabung dengan kami untuk menanyakan keluhan kami pada masa kepemimpinannya. Dia orang yang baik...

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan, mengenai dirinya

Tapi..

Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang, aku ingin tidur...

 _Gomen_

LJLJLJLJLJ

Gelap

Tak ada berkas cahaya sedikitpun

Apa ini

Neraka?

"...Uto ...Boruto"

Siapa si Boruto ini?

"BORUTOO!!"

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kecil yang ada di sana menjadi sangat terang. Kukerjapkan mataku secara perlahan, dan kulihat Sakura _kaa-san_ menangis

 _Kaa-san_ , ingin kutanyakan padanya kenapa dirinya menangis. Aku hanya bisa berharap ini semua bukan tentang Sarada, aku juga ingin menangis kalau ini tentangnya.

"Aaa... Boruto. Stttt, jangan menangis sayang... Tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"S..Sa..ra...da?"

"Tenang sayang, Sarada baik-baik saja" ujar _kaa-san_ sembari menghapus air mataku yang mengalir entah sejak kapan.

" _K..kaa-san_ ini pasti akan menjadi keajaiban jika aku bisa sampai disana... Maka dari itu aku ingin menitipkan pesan padanya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan-"

" _Kaa-san_... Lebih tau dari pada a..aku"

 _Kaa-san_ merekam semua pembicaraanku karena dia tak mau menyampaikannya pada Sarada. Katanya lebih baik aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya, menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. _Kaa-san_ memang luar biasa.

Semuanya kembali gelap. Pasti aku pingsan lagi, setidaknya sekarang tak lagi menjadi masalah jika mataku ini tak bisa ku buka lagi.

"BORUTOO"

Sarada, kenapa kau berteriak kepadaku? Tenanglah, aku sudah menjaminnya sendiri kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau wanita terhebat yang hadir dikehidupanku, jadi aku percaya itu.

"Boruto, a..aku mohon bukalah matamu"

Permohonan Sarada? Aku ingin mengabulkannya, meskipun ini yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku melihat wajah cantiknya dihiasi _background_ lampu yang bergerak turun dengan cepat, hampir mirip saat aku berkendara di malam hari. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, partikel air yang mengalir dari matanya membiaskan cahaya lampu sehingga terbentuk warna pelangi. Indah, tapi bukan lagi tempatku berada di sini. _Sayonara_ Sarada.

Ku angkat tanganku untuk membelai pipinya yang penuh dengan air mata itu. Sudah tidak sampai lagi... Tanganku terlalu berat untuk menggapainya, hingga dia yang harus bergerak untuk menggapai tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Sarada mendekap erat tanganku

3 detik terakhir hidupku...

"M..maaf Sarada"

 _Time out_

-

 ** _Em... Ya gitu aja. Gimana menurut kalian cocok enggak kalau dipadukan satu cerita dari dua sudut pandang. Atau kalian butuh sudut pandang yang lain? Hahahaha. Maaf ya jika kurang menyentuh. Terimakasih sudah mau baca ini XD_**


End file.
